


Too Hot

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Vaginal Sex, Witches, minor foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: A witch puts a spell on you, making your body temperature rise to dangerous degrees. Can Sam save you?





	Too Hot

You hated yourself for getting in this situation.  What had originally just been an undercover scoping of the supposed-witch’s store had turned into you getting knocked out.  Now you were tied up in a chair in the witch’s house, unable to move.

She’d obviously put some sort of spell on you, in addition to tying your wrists and ankles, to keep you from fidgeting.  There was no way that you were getting out of this chair any time soon, so you were stuck to yourself and your thoughts.  

By the clock on the wall, you’d been gone long enough that Sam and Dean should be looking for you by now.  You were only supposed to get in and get out, pretending to want something for sore muscles from the new age-y shop, and be back to the motel in an hour.  Now it had been four hours, and surely the guys were looking for you.

The witch came into the room at that thought, not looking like you’d expect from a murderous witch.  She was young, maybe in her early thirties, with long, blonde hair.  She wore clothing that looked vintage seventies and was barefoot.

“Ah, you’re awake now,” she said to you, her voice lilting with a sing-song quality.  “Such a pretty thing, you are.”  You couldn’t move or flinch away from her hand as her fingers stroked your cheek, smiling.  “If only we’d met in different circumstances, you could be tied up for a much more fun reason.”

She laughed as she turned around, heading for a table at the side of the room.  From what you could see without the ability of turning your head, there were ingredients and supplies for hex bags, potions, and a whole manner of other things laying around the table.  With her back to you, you couldn’t tell exactly what she was doing, but whatever it was, it couldn’t be good.

You tried to move your hands again, but whatever spell she’d put on you held you completely still.  It was frustrating, not even being able to attempt to get out of the ropes.  Recently you’d been practicing with handcuffs and ropes and the like, but you weren’t able to use your new skills today.

Just as you were getting extra frustrated, the front door slammed open.  The witch turned, seeing the Winchesters marching in, guns raised.

“Hope we’re not interrupting something,” Dean said, cocky attitude in his voice. You would have rolled your eyes if you could, but all you could do was blink at him.  Sam met your eyes, seeing that you were frozen stiff. 

“Let Y/N go,” Sam ordered, using his gun to motion toward you.  “Then we can talk about what you’ve been doing in this town.”

The witch laughed, as though the entire situation were just how she wanted it.  “Oh, but I like Y/N,” she argued, grabbing something from her table and walking toward you.  “She’s a pretty thing, isn’t she?”

Once again, the witch trailed her fingertips across your cheek before dipping down your neck and across your collarbone.   If you weren’t frozen solid, you might shiver at the slightly seductive touch, but luckily you couldn’t.  You watched Sam’s jaw tick as his eyes followed the witch’s movements.   

“Let her go,” he repeated, clicking the safety off his gun and aiming.  The witch laughed again, no worry in her mannerisms at all.  All of a sudden, she stuffed something into your mouth before forcing it closed.  You couldn’t stop your body from swallowing, sure that the witch had forced that as well.  

“Calidum et repetita,” she whispered before you heard a gunshot.  The witch’s body dropped, setting you free of the spell keeping you frozen.

“Finally,” you groaned, your face flushing.  “I need a beer.”

Dean laughed, agreeing.  The three of you made quick work of the witch’s house, stealing the books and ingredients that looked promising.  You were sure to grab a jar of whatever the witch had fed you, in case it became a problem for you later, before setting up an ‘accidental’ fire that should start in an hour, covering your tracks.

A half hour later found the three of you at the local bar, drinking to celebrate the win.  The cold beer settled nicely in your stomach, relaxing you after being tied up for part of your day.

As Dean went to grab another round, Sam looked at you strangely.  “You feeling okay, Y/N?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.  You nodded, wondering what he was talking about, but the nod made you slightly lightheaded.  You put your hand on your head to steady yourself.

“I…think so?” you said, suddenly unsure.  Sam’s hand reached across the table to feel your forehead. 

“You’re burning up, Y/N,” he said, worry in his voice.  His hand moved from your forehead to your cheek, where you realized you were sweating pretty heavily.  “We should probably get you back…”

You didn’t hear what else Sam had to say as the world went black around you.

* * *

Sam and Dean brought you back to the room while you were out, laying you carefully on the bed.  Dean set cool washcloths on your head and neck as Sam wracked his brain to figure out what was wrong.  Your temperature was much too high for you to be sick and it came out of nowhere.  He remembered then that the witch had fed you something just before she died.

“The witch,” he said to Dean, his eyes wide.  “She cursed Y/N; remember she fed her something and whispered in her ear?”  Dean nodded, remembering.

“Y/N grabbed something from the witch’s workbench and brought it back,” Dean added, turning away from your prone body and looking toward your bag.  There was a little jar sitting right on top.  He grabbed it, handing it to Sam.  “Recognize this?”

Sam studied it for a minute, looking carefully at the strange berries inside.  “I don’t recognize them…” he admitted, heading for his computer.  “It’s gotta be this that’s making her sick.”

Dean nodded, returning to you.  He took your temperature again, seeing that it was still rising.  “We need to figure something out fast, man,” he said, starting to pick you up.  “I’m gonna get her in a cold bath to try to keep her temperature down.”

Sam nodded, watching out of the corner of his eye as Dean carried you to the bathroom.  He really hoped Dean was going to leave your clothes on, for more reasons than one.  First, you’d be totally pissed if Dean undressed you while you were unconscious, and two… If you needed to be undressed, Sam wanted to be the one to do it.

Sam worked as quickly as possible, finding what he thought the berry was.  He read a few articles online before referencing the books they had with them but couldn’t find any particular spells the berries could be used for.

He stood, a book in hand as he walked to the bathroom.  “Dean, these berries are too common to narrow down a spell just with them,” Sam reported as he entered the bathroom.  One glance up told him that Dean had left your clothes on (good) and that you were still unconscious in the cold water (not good).  Dean was looking at his brother, listening with worry.  “There had to be something else that happened to make Y/N heat up like this.”

A groan brought their attention to you.  You mumbled something, much too soft for them to hear.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Dean asked, his hand wiping your forehead as he leaned closer.  Sam couldn’t hear what you said, but Dean did.

“Calidum et repetita?” Dean said, looking to Sam.  Sam’s eyes were locked on you, your eyes barely open but staring him down.

“Calidum et repetita…” Sam said, his brain translating the Latin.  “Hot and… needy?”

You nodded, groaning.  You clutched your lower stomach, the movement making everything click into place in his head.  “Hold on one sec,” Sam said, rushing from the room to switch books.  He walked back in the bathroom, flipping pages urgently until he found the one he was looking for.

“Here it is.  The berries, the words, it matches,” Sam said, grateful that they had diagnosed your condition.  “Way to go Y/N.”  Sam smiled at you, getting a barely-there smile back.

“Well,” Dean said, “how do we cure it?”

Sam’s eyes went back to the book, reading the symptoms and cures.   His eyes widened.

“Uh…”  Sam gulped.  He looked to you, pretty sure that you already had an idea of what needed to happen, based on the hand grasping your lower stomach.  

“Well?” Dean asked, not wanting to be in the dark.

Instead of telling him, Sam held the book out to Dean.  Dean stood from his place by the tub, taking the book.  Sam took the opportunity to kneel by your side, gently wiping the hair away from your sweaty forehead.  

He hated the situation you were in, but he couldn’t help the bubble of hope in his chest. 

“Seriously?” Dean asked, finally having the information spelled out for him.  “She needs to have sex?”

You nodded, knowing the familiar feeling of desperation and horniness deep down within you.  Sam nodded as well, not breaking eye contact.  

“If she doesn’t have sex and orgasm, her temperature will continue to rise until…” Sam said, leaving the sentence unfinished.  He blushed.  “The ice bath isn’t going to help her.”

Sam looked over his shoulder at his brother, hoping that Dean could read his mind.  

“Sorry, Y/N, you’re like a sister to me,” Dean said, making Sam unsure if Dean had read his mind or actually just wasn’t interested.  “I can’t help you here unless you really need me.”

Sam swallowed deeply.  “Sammy?”  Dean asked, looking at his brother carefully.

Instead of answering Dean, Sam turned back to you.  “Y/N?” he asked, his voice quiet and nervous.  Through the haze of your heated body and pains of arousal, you could see the shimmer of hope in Sam’s eyes.  You nodded, reaching out for him.

Sam helped you from the tub, getting himself completely wet in the process.  “I’ll get myself another room for the night,” Dean offered, but the two of you completely ignored him.  In the back of your mind, you knew that the door opened and closed, but all you could do in the moment was feel the warmth of Sam’s body against your overheated one as he carried you out of the bathroom and to the bed.

You were getting more lucid by the minute, with the knowledge of what was about to happen.  You were completely still as Sam began removing your soaked clothes, starting with your outer layers.  His hands were shaking by the time you were in your underwear standing before him.

“Sam,” you whispered, getting his attention immediately.  “Kiss me.”

Sam’s eyes moved from your eyes to your lips a few times before he leaned forward, his large hand cupping your chin.  The first touch was barely there, just a brush of lips, but when you didn’t pull away Sam kissed you harder.  You sucked air through your nose as your hands fisted the front of Sam’s shirt, keeping him close to you.

His tongue swiped at your lips, asking entrance which you gave immediately.  Sam tasted like mint and beer and you couldn’t get enough of him.  The aching in the pit of your stomach got worse as you pressed against him, desperate for more.

“Y/N –“ Sam said, breaking the kiss but keeping his hands on your cheeks.  “This doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.”

Your heart thought it would combust at those words.  “I do, Sam,” you said, voice wavering.  “I want it to mean something, please.”

Sam smiled, the joy seeping into his eyes.  “Good.  So do I, Y/N,” he admitted, wrapping one arm around your waist to press your body against his.  “You already mean the world to me, this is everything I’ve ever wanted…just not like this.”

You shook your head, trying to push Sam’s negative thoughts away.  “If it weren’t for this, how long would we have waited?” you asked him.  Sam sighed, about to speak again but you interrupted.  “You have way too many clothes on, Sam.”

Words were dismissed as the two of you undressed Sam, tumbling to the bed once you were both in your underwear.  You pulled Sam on top of you, spreading your legs so that he could fit between them.  You could feel the pressure of his erection on your leg as you kissed him again, the heat of your body pounding your need.

“Sam, please,” you whispered, arching against him.  He understood your plea, leaving your mouth to kiss down your torso.  Your heated skin was brought alive under his lips and tongue, every inch of you humming with anticipation.

A flick of his fingers removed your bra, letting it fall away so he could suckle on your breasts for a moment before continuing his downward movement.  His tongue teased the elastic edge of your panties before he hooked his fingers into them, pulling them down your legs.

Sam mouthed at your thighs, his eyes meeting yours.  “Please, Sam,” you groaned, the heat of your body threatening to drag you unconscious again.  “I need you, now.”

Sam crawled up your body, kissing your lips again.  “We’re going to do this again later, and I’m going to take my time with you.”

You nodded, wanting that later as badly as he did.  Your hands went to his boxers, though, knowing that time was running out.  Sam helped you, sliding out of his boxers and taking himself in hand.  He quickly grabbed a condom from his bag, slipping it on before he got back to his place between your legs.

His free hand came up to brush the hair away from your forehead, feeling the heat of your skin again.  “Are you ready, Y/N?” he asked, hoping that this was going to work and he wasn’t going to lose you before he even had you.  You nodded, wrapping your legs around his waist.  

Sam notched the head of his cock into your pussy before he leaned down to kiss you as he slid inside.  You moaned into the kiss, Sam filling you more than you’d ever been filled before.  When he finally nestled completely inside, he broke the kiss to look down at you.

“Okay?” he asked.  Your eyes were closed, but you nodded.  You wiggled beneath him, trying to get him to move.

“Sam, please,” you hissed.  Your eyes opened to meet his.  “Fuck me, Sam.”

Sam kissed you chastely before he propped himself up on his elbows, knowing that you needed to orgasm to break the spell.  “Hold on, baby,” he said before beginning to move.

Sam’s length slid out of you almost completely before pounding back inside, rocking your entire body with the strength of his thrust.  You grabbed his biceps for leverage as you tried your best to give as good as you got, but the heat of your body was taking your energy more than you wanted to admit.  Sam understood though, seemingly happy to do the work.  

He angled his hips so that he rubbed against your clit with each movement, your body heating up in a completely different way at the friction.  If Sam kept this up, you knew you’d orgasm soon and all would be well.

Sam’s eyes were locked on your face, reading every minute expression to make sure you were enjoying yourself.  You would have blushed at the attention if your body wasn’t already flushed with heat.  All you could do was hang on, letting Sam pull you deeper and closer to your orgasm.

When finally you thought you were going to pass out from the intensity, Sam angled his hips a tiny bit different, his cockhead rubbing against your g-spot.  You couldn’t stop the cry of Sam’s name from escaping your lips as stars burst behind your eyes, your orgasm sudden and overwhelming.

Sam worked you through it, carefully and calmly even as your pussy spasmed around his cock.   When your breaths had finally slowed, Sam leaned down to kiss you, feeling the already apparent difference in your body temperature.

“Sam, it’s your turn,” you whispered against his lips, squeezing his arms tight.  “Your turn to come.”

Sam grunted his appreciation before he began moving again, only a few thrusts away from his own orgasm.  You appreciated his concentration on you first, but now you wanted him to feel just as good.

He cried your name against your neck as he came, filling the condom with his seed.  You held him as he slowed before he collapsed onto your body.  The two of you laid there for a minute before you said something.

“You know, if I was still burning up this would be especially uncomfortable.”

Sam laughed, rising off of you and pulling out carefully.  He took off the condom and tossed it in the trash before laying by your side, his fingers trailing patterns on your cooling skin.

“You okay?” he asked, concern still laced in his words. 

You nodded.  “Thanks to you, Sam.”

Sam leaned in for a quick kiss.  “It was my pleasure.”  You laughed at his choice of words, rolling on top of him and kissing him harder.

“I think I need to repay you with more of that pleasure, don’t you?” you asked, your normal joking attitude coming back now that you were feeling better.  Sam’s hands grasped at your hips, helping you grind down onto his still-hard cock.

“I won’t argue with you about that,” he replied before his mouth was busy with yours once more.  You were awfully glad that Dean got a room to himself for the night, because you were not planning on letting your savior Sam put clothes on any time soon.


End file.
